The Treasure of Captain Jack Sparrow
by Irish Pirate Queen
Summary: Fic is on hiatus... I may re-write this eventually... but I have no idea
1. Captain's Return

AN: Okay I need one review telling me they want more so I can do the next chapter. This is my actual first POTC fic. From Dawn Until Dusk is written by my sister. And it has nothing to do with this fic. This story will get better. I promise. And Davy Jones will most definently be in this fic. Disclaimer: I own Jessa and everything about her. I don't own POTC Disney does. Though I wish I owned Davy and Will. Well here is the first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1: Captian Returns

"15 men on a dead man's chest...Yoho...And a bottle of Rum!" sang the grimy and intoxicated Mr. Gibbs.

It was a warm foggy night on the Caribbean ocean. And the crew members of the _Black Pearl_ more than welcomed the slight smooth breeze that the night brought with it. And there was one person who welcomed it more than the others.

Gibbs downed a long swig from his rum bottle and bellowed up to the crow's nest,

"ANY SIGN OF 'DE CAPTAIN YET LASSIE?" he said in a slurred tone. Thanks to the vile bottle in his filthy hands.

There was movement from the crow's nest as a young girl around the age of 16 pulled out her spyglass. There was no sign of Captain Sparrow any where. She leaned out of the nest and stared down at the drunken first mate, "No sign of him Mr. Gibbs!" she replied. She just got a indiscernible remark from him. Oh how she hated that awful stuff.

But that was only Jessa Sparrows opinion against a whole Rum Lovin' crew of her rugged pirate father. Yes her father was the notorious Captain Jack Sparrow. And you had better believe it otherwise the Captain would have you thrown overboard. But Jack Sparrow being her father wasn't half as insane as who her mother was. A very good friend of Jacks when he was younger and the two had shared many adventures together. The Jamaican lass had been swept away by Jacks charm and Jack had been swept away by her earthy smell and the excitement he felt when she just looked at him. They had fallen in love at first site. Jack Sparrow and Tia Dalma. Yes the most renown Gypsies Queen in the whole Caribbean.

"99 men on a dead man's chest...Yoho...And a bottle of RRRRRUUUMMM!" came the loud slurred voice of Mr. Gibbs.

"_That man is going to drive me insane one of these days._" Thought Jessa coldly. "_He'll pass out in 3...2...1_" SLOOMP. A satisfied grin spread across her soft light cocoa colored face. Jessa peered down to the deck below to see the first mate sprawled across the deck.

Jessa relaxed back into the little perch at the top of the _Pearls _mainmast. It was a quite evening on the calm ocean and the waves made tempting lullaby for Jessa. Jessa had always had a passion for the sea and she had finally been able to join her fathers crew 4 months ago. She had thoroughly enjoyed her time at sea even though she was just beginning to learn the ropes of sailing.

Jack was teaching her how to be a pirate. Yes Jessa called her father by his name. Actually if the truth be told he had told her to not call him 'father' and either call him Jack or Captain. Jessa preferred calling him Jack instead of Captain because she felt that she was still calling him father in a distant related sort of way.

Jessa saw a slight movement in the water a ways away. She pulled her scope from her old worn leather belt, snapped it open and looked through it. Even at this time of night Jessa was able to see through the scope. The moonlight showed pure white that night.

As she collapsed the scope and stuck it back in her belt an amused grin spread across her half Jamaican features. "GET UP YOU TUBS OF LARD!" she yelled to the lounging crewmen below her. "CAPTAIN JACK HAS RETURNED."

And she clambered down the ropes and to the deck and awaited the arrival of her father. Captain Jack Sparrow had returned to the _Black Pearl_.

* * *

If you have Title idea tell me in your review. R&R please

Jessa: PLEASE REVIEW! the story will get better.


	2. Davy's Key

AN: thanks for those who have reviewed. Much appreciated. Now to the good news. I have a title. Its what its called now. YAY!

Now I would like to dedicate this fic to my best friend Emily. AKA Deminsional Travler. She is the greastest. Thanks Em for all the support and the fun.

Now to the chappie

* * *

Chapter Two: Davy's Key 

The sound of the ocean crashing up on the rocks of the shore was deafening. The thunderous roar made the men's ears ring. The guards stood watch as the workers threw the dead prisoners coffins in to the crushing current. With one last hard toss the last coffin was in the sea. Making its way out to the open ocean and waiting to sink to the watery depths.

A lone crow flew over the numerous crude wooden coffins. These coffins all held men that had been charged with treason to the crown and piracy. Now there damned souls wandered around in the depths of the ocean they had once loved.

The crow swooped down and landed on the coffin nearest the disappearing island. Oddly enough there were bugs crawling all over the coffin. As if it had been laying under a pile of other coffins and the worms and maggots had gotten to it first. It began scarfing down the bugs. They actually tasted pleasant. Better than the men that the law had condemned to the cages. But that delight was short lived. A bullet shot up from inside the coffin breaking a hole in the wood and killing the crow.

And guessed who managed to get his head out and sit up in the coffin.

Captain Jack Sparrow.

"I 'ope you won't mind if I change our current course Mate." he said in his usual slurred voice to the corpse that the coffin had originally belonged to. Then he yanked off one of the corpses decaying skeleton legs.

"Pardon me Mate. I 'ave need of this." And he began to row via leg oar to the _Black Pearl._ Which he could see a few hundred yards away floating like a phantom in the dark of night.

Once the crew managed to get Jack on board the _Pearl_ he passed off the leg to his first mate, Mr. Gibbs. Who looked at it as if it were the devil. He quickly discarded it into the ocean.

Jessa landed on the deck with a slight thud. She walked over to her father and saluted him. "Every thing ship shape, Jessa?" he said in his normal drunken drone. "Every thing the way you left it Captain Jack." She said with a triumphant grin.

"What took ye so long Cap'n? You know it be bad luck with this unusual fog to be so close to the dead." Gibbs said his drunkenness obvious. But that didn't faze Jack none. He was like that 24/7.

"Well Mate this little bute wasn't easy to get me hands on. Savy?"

Jessa and Gibbs looked at Jack like he was out of his mind. "What?" They said in unison. Though his words were slurred and hers was simply high pitched.

Jack stuck his finger in his ear and twisted it about as if he were cleaning it. "You really need to tone down a bit Luv."

Jessa sent an annoyed look at her father. He only gave a goofy grin and winked. Then returning to the current conversation, "In answer to your fine question Mates," he pulled out a piece of folded up cloth.

"Whats that?" Jessa asked leaning over Gibbs' shoulder. Jack let Jessa take the cloth from his hand. As she unfolded it Jack looked at her as if he was the one wondering what was inside. Jessa stared at the dark lines drawn onto the cloth. It looked like some sort of weird key.

"What is it?" She asked. Jack looked at her as if he was completely blown away from his daughters question. Gibbs took the cloth from Jessa and gasped when he saw it. Fear clearly written on his face. There was no trace of the dunk who had been there only moments ago.

"Jack ye must be daft. To go looking for dis key." Gibbs looked frighten. As if he had seen a ghost.

"What KEY is this?" Jessa yelled at the two men.

"Its not _what _key it is. Its _who's_ key it is." Jack said in a very knowing tone of voice. Like when a school teacher is teaching a child.

"HUH?" Jessa asked completely confused. Gibbs was still staring at the cloth like it was some thing evil.

"What do you know of Davy Jones Jessa?" Jack said leaning in close to his daughter. He just got a creped out look from her. Even though they were father and daughter Jessa didn't quite like Jack's obsessive habit of getting into peoples personal space.

"Not much Jack." Jessa stated backing up from her father. Jack walked up to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Well then Luv. It won't hurt you if you don't know." And Jack walked off to his cabin and passing Gibbs as he went by. He grabbed the cloth from his hand and Gibbs gave him a nasty glare.

_"Thats not like Mr. Gibbs. Glaring at Jack like that." _Jessa went up to Mr. Gibbs. Who once agian took a big swig of his precious rum. "What was he talking about Mr. Gibbs? Who is Davy Jones?" She knew if she didn't get an answer from her father she would most diffidently get one from the paranoid Mr. Gibbs.

Gibbs looked at her with fear written on his face. "Come and sit with me Lass. This may take a bit." He went over to a set of stairs and sat down. Jessa did the same but nearly passed out as his rum infested breath wafted up to her nose. _"Disgusting."_

When Gibbs knew she was ready to listen he began. "Well lass... Davy Jones be a sorta legend. Like a myth. To most people who are unfortunate to hear a tale about 'em."

Jessa just sat there taking in the old sea dogs words. "Yah see lass... Davy Jones was once a living breathing man. But he fell in love with a woman. Dey where te be wed. But on 'is wedd'n day she left him fer another man."

"Thats so sad. What happened next?" Jessa was entranced. She took every word in. It was such a tragic tale. Gibbs looked pleased with himself for getting her attention. He usually just got weird looks from the fiery teen.

"Well Lass I'll tell ye what 'appned." Gibbs paused for effect. "Poor Davy's heart was broken and he couldn't bear de 'orrible pain it caused 'em. So he cut it out." He jerked his hand in a cutting motion and made Jessa jump and rub were her heart lay. "He locked it away in a chest and buried it. No one knows where da key be. But now he haunts these waters, making souls become his crew. His ship be da Flying Dutchman. And his crew is all of sea phantoms. Davy Jones 'emself is part of de see. So he looks like da sea." Gibbs took another swig of rum. "It be getting late lass. Me off to be bunk. Night Lass," and he disappeared below deck.

Jessa clambered back up to the crows nest and sat down. She loved it up there. It was like her thoughtful spot. And she felt like she was flying when she was so high above the ship and the ocean.

_"I wonder why Jack wants to find the key. Seems like a foolish ambition. Poor Davy Jones. Having lost the person he loved most. That must have been painful." _

And with that on her mind she let the sound of the sea carry her away into a deep sleep. Her dreams that night consisted of sea phantoms, a chest, and a flying dutchman.

* * *

AN: Oh Davy's already in it and it is no where close toactually meeting him. Next chapter is Jacks POV. I promise.

Jessa: Read and Review Mates.


	3. Jacks Treasure

AN:_ Sorry for the long update. One word for it guys. **CHORES!**_ _Okay Im okay now. Thanks for all the reviews. But if I don't get start getting more than five per chapter wont be up for a long time. And I do mean long long long time. _

* * *

Chapter Three: His Treasure

Once Jack had closed his cabin doors, thrown his hat and coat on a peg he plopped down in a chair and stared at the elegantly painted map of the whole Caribbean Islands. He slowly unfolded the piece of cloth that had taken him so long to get his hands on. In a way this was the key to getting the key of his salvation. And his daughters.

Jessa. Smart and beautiful Jessa. She was the most beautiful treasure in the whole Caribbean. At least in Jack's opinion.

The 16 year-old had chin length soft midnight black hair. Her eyes the color of healthy brown. Her Jamaican traits shown clearly in her slightly accented voice and her light mocha skin. But though she didn't have much of her fathers looks she had his quick tongue and sharp mind. She was gaining a respectable vocabulary of words that were meant for the opportune moment. In other words she was gaining a vocabulary of opportune words.

Jessa always wore black pants that ended just were her brown leather boots began. She liked wearing loose shirts with a cloth half corset to keep it from bagging out around her and getting in the way. His daughter always wore that old leather belt that he had given to her when she was five. On that belt she had small sword there. It wasn't fancy or anything but it served its purpose. But tucked into that belt was a pair of Spanish dual pistols. Which Jack noticed she polished and reloaded them often. She also kept a little brass spy glass on her belt.

But her most prized possession, which Jack had asked personally, was the silver heart shaped locket/music box. The song played a joyous melody. Jessa had played it many times while sitting in the crow's nest. Which the crew had decided to dub as The Fledgling's Perch because Jessa spent as much time as she could up there. But the most beautiful part of the locket was the carved face of Tia Dalma on the front. Tia's face was much younger. In fact it was of Tia when she was younger.

Jack loved his secret wife so much. The reason for it being secret was because Jack had many enemies and if they knew he was married, it would be his family they would go after first. And the only people on the _Pearl_ that knew Jessa's last name and that they were father and daughter was Jacks first mate, Mr.Gibbs and the midget Marty.

Yes Jessa was Jack's one and only true treasure. As he walked out to the deck he grabbed a woolen blanket and clambered up the ropes to the crow's nest. As he had expected Jessa had once agian fallen asleep up here. Her excuse, that the waves and her locket lulled her asleep.

Jack wrapped the blanket around Jessa tenderly. She stirred slightly but did not awaken. He bent down and kissed his daughters soft cheek lightly. "Sleep well Luv." And he walked back to the Captains Quarters.

Jack quickly spun around the room in a frantic panic.

"Were's the rum?"

* * *

_Okay please Read & Review. Thanks to all who update. I luv ya._


	4. Into Deep

_AN: YES!! I have finally been able to get past this scene. UGH!! This was a hard one. And yes it is another short chapter. But once I get to Jessa and the Flying Dutchman the chaps will be LONGER!!! I swear on pain of writers block! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! Im sorry I havent written lately. But here it is. And as I hope you have all noticed I have changed some scenes around and such. _

Chapter Four: In to Deep

Jack whirled around the cabin in absolute panic. He was sure he had left his rum bottle on the desk before he went out to the deck.

"Ahh. There ya are mate." Jack said in a satisfied tone.

Jack put the bottle to his lips, just waiting for that sweet bitter taste to run over his tongue. But nothing happened. He tipped it so it was completely vertical. And still not a single drop.

Jack threw the bottle to the wooden floor. The bottle shattering into a million tiny bits. "Why is the rum always gone?" He said in a sad, mournful tone. "The rum is always gone," he huffed.

Once agian Jack made his way up deck, but not to go see Jessa, or quite like either. No he came stomping on the deck and shouting curses about his Rum Happy crew. Surprisingly enough he didn't wake up his daughter.

"The rum is always gone?!" Why is the rum ALWAYS GONE?" Jack stompped down to the cargo hold and went to where they stowed the rum.

Upon reaching the 'rum' hold he unlocked the old door and stepped in. He shivered slightly and wrapped his coat tighter around him and picked one of the lit lanterns from its place on a pillar.

After a while of searching Jack spotted a bottle near the floor. He pulled it out and put it to his lips, though still not getting a swig of his priecous rum he got a mouthful of...sand. He sputted and spit the specks of grainy sand from his mouth.

_**"Times run out!"**_

Jack jumped dropping the sand bottle. The shattering sound of glass echoed like the graity low voice that had come out of nowhere!

Jack timidly lifted the latern to his face and walked even more timidly around the hold. He recognised the voice was what baffled him! He saw a hunched figure in a darker corner, if possible, of the hold and crept over speaking in a hushed tone.

_"Bootstrap?...Bill Turner?..." _

The light that the latern cast fell upon the figure and it straightened looking Jack in the face. The 'man' was a sight that made sore eyes sore! Half-manl, half-sea monster...maybe? He had things crawling on him and a starfish attached to the right side of his face!

When Jack figured this...thing couldnt talk he turned, that was when it spoke, the voice sounding gravely and hard

"You look good Jack." he said smirking and sea water falling from his mouth.

Jack turned and examined him closer, winching at the fact that it was his old mate, Bootstrap Bill Tuner.

"Is this a dream?" Jack asked visablily disturbed.

Bootstrap looked at him as if he was slightly insane and simply answered, "No..."

"I thought not," Jack said frowning and straightening. "Otherwise there'd be rum..." Jack trailed off whistfully.

As if on que Bootstrap lifted a sea-crusted bottle to Jack, who reluctantly, yet eagerly pried it away from Bill's stiff-jointed fingers. Jack dusted off the bottles mouth and took a couple of swigs.

"I see ye got the _Pearl _back," Bill said in a conversational tone as he observed the hold in which he and Jack occupied at the present.

Jack handed the rum to Bill, who recieved it just as eargerly as Jack and took a swig. "I had some help on retrieving it to be honest," Jack said smiling at Bill, who looked at him questioningly.

Jack answered willingly eager, "Your son!", he said pointing to simply make his point much more known.

Bill looked in slight disbelief at Jack for a moment or two and said slowly "William?... So he became a pirate after all." Bill shook his head, then looked back at Jack. "The _Pearl _feels a tad younger Jack...it only does that when young 'uns are aboard." Bill's face had lightened up from it pastey blue color at hopes his son was on board, but Jack understood and shook his head

"Nay mate, though I tried to convince your boy o' stay'n on me ship, he refused. Tis be me daughter that ye be calling a young un'." Jack said smiling brightly. He had trusted Bill with his secret before the mutiny and so had no qualms in telling him so.

But Bill's face turned a few shades darker than its orginal deadly blue color. "Jack..." he said in a sad voice, "Jessa's life is in jeporady on this here ship..." Jack looked at him cluelessly.

"Times run out for you and the _Pearl._" Bill stated coldly, Jack backed up paling "What ye mean mate?" He asked holding his hands out to his side with a semi clueless look.

"He sent me..." said Bill standing up and walking towards Jack, who was loosing his cluelessness quickly and dread dawned on his features. "So he shang-highed you as well?" he said trying to start a conversation agian.

But Bill shook his head and continued advancing "I chose it Jack."

"Ye didnt have to mate..." but Bill cut him off in his sentence and his escape route to the holds door and was no mere inches from his face. "Ye'r times run out Jack, his foul beast wont stop until you are either on that ship or in the locker!"

Jack barred his teeth in anger and fear "What be the appionted time in which he unleashes said terrible beastie?" Bill leaned closer to Jack "I already told you Jack..." he slapped on of Jacks out stretched hands "Times run out!"

With that Bootstrap turned and headed out the holds wall as Jack stared dumbly at his palm. A disturbing black ink spot spread across it and Bill's voice rang out once agian.

_**"Think of your daughter."**_

And then was gone.

_AN: Im not sure if this turned out as well as I hoped but its what it is so R&R Mates _


	5. Land Ho!

_AN: Here ya go! Chp five up! _

Chapter Five: "Land Ho!!"

Jessa stretched leisurely in the_ 'Fledgling's Perch'_, sighing contently. The rough sea winds blew her midnight hair into her face and she swatted the strands away but to no avail. She untied a blue piece of cloth from around her arm and tied it around her head to decrease her rebellious hair getting in her face.

_"Yoho, yoho a pirates life for me..."_ She sang above a whisper, the sound floating lazily with the wind.

Jessa had not slept long the night before. She had Jack to thank on that one. It had been a rough six hours after her father had come up on deck screaming his head off for 'movement', proclaiming that Mr Gibbs set course to 'land', at the speed of 'run' and she was exhausted!

She was worried to top things off, Jack had turned from looney to insane in a little over five minutes she figured. For when he had stomped down to the cargo hold, ranting and raving he was normal, but he had come back up looking like he had seen a ghost and saying that the devil himself was chasing after them.

But that had just been last night and this morning he seemed fine when Jessa scurried down the rigging and headed for the galley for her morning rations. Fine enough in fact that he came up to her and gave her hug! Which was something Jack did not normally do... to anyone.

"Mornin' luv," he said untangling himself from the rope one of the crewmembers had left sprawled all over the deck.

"Morning Captain, fine day for being out at sea is it not?" She asked helping him up off the deck smiling cheerily. She noticed that the three-cornered hat that he always wore was not on his head, thus she was rightfully...curious.

"Captain may I inquire at to the were abouts of your hat?" she asked following him up to helm. Jack must have not heard her because when he turned around he jumped back a bit and was rubbing his left hand obsessively.

"What?" he asked looking as though nothing was out of place and as if Jessa had just addressed him.

"Weres your hat Jack?" Jessa said slowly.

He thought for a moment as if looking for a best way to answer and finally pointed to the pet of the ship, The Undead Monkey Jack. "Ask the monkey luv," he said walking off to his quarters and closing the door behind him.

Jessa shrugged and retrieved a semi-hard biscuit, a lump of cheese and a bottle of water from the _Pearls _cook. The man was around five feet, five inches and he had graying brown hair. He was a bit on the chubby side with a belly to prove it and had a grisly beard. He went by the name Pot Belly Thomas but Jessa called him Mr. Pot because of the small pot he wore on his belt.

"Fine day is it not lass?" he asked in a gruff tone. In his younger days he had smoked a pipe and his voice now suffered for it.

She nodded sitting on top of a barrel and taking a swig from her bottle "Aye it tis be a very fine day. Shame Captain's locked himself in his cabin though," She said sighing and biting into her biscuit.

Thomas nodded and started chopping up an onion, dinners on the _Pearl _where the only cooked meal of the day and it was always something wonderful. Jessa watched him work silently munching on her breakfast and saving her water for the work ahead.

"Need any help Mr. Pot?" she asked coming to stand next to him, observing his technique of chopping the onion.

"Sure ting lass, grab a knife and start peeling them taters in the barrel to my right." Thomas said indicating to the barrel with a twitch of his head and putting the finished onion into the stew pot.

Jessa did as asked and got to work on the brown 'taters', all was silent for a good half hour when Thomas broke it with his baritone voice "Has a young 'un like yerself ever heard of _'The Sword of Fire an' Stone'_?" he said looking at her with a lifted eyebrow.

She shook her head and replied, "no never heard of it Sir. Should I have heard of it?"

Thomas shrugged and started cutting some pork into small squares."Just askin' lass..." he trailed off sounding like he was hiding something. Now with Jessa being 16 an all she was naturally curious and didn't like it when some one kept something from her knowledge, which was something she was always willing to expand. So Thomas was not surprised when two minutes later he heard her quite, soft voice pieced the silence.

"What about this sword Thomas?" Her voice was full of eager curiosity.

The old cook smiled while dumping the pork squares in along with the onion and sat down next to her and began dicing the taters that she had finished.

"De sword Im talking about lass is a sword of unknown origin and mysterious sires... Tis be said that the sword can light up like fire or turn as hard as stone. But that is only a tall tail, a good friend o' mine said that his father had seen it once and said it was as tough as stone and stung like fire." He paused for breath and Jessa picked up another tater and began peeling.

"But that is not whats important about it, ye see?" Thomas asked looking at her, she nodded in response "What be important is that it is said to be able to... destroy or kill de..." he trailed off, a look on his face that looked like he had scorched his tongue. Jessa was to into the story for it to be over, so with a look of anguish on her face she turned to him saying "Destroy what? What is it?"

Thomas shrugged off his goose bumps and continued in a hushed tone "De Dragon Lady!!" His eyes where wide as if frightened yet not at the same time, though Jessa had a look that plainly said 'What'. The old cook sat up straight and cleared his throat.

"Tis be said that a Chinese Captain by the name of Sao Feng has position of an ancient mythological being that has the form of a mature woman but has the abilities of a fierce dragon!" He said this in a loud hissing tone that made Jessa jump with unexpected fright.

"What does this Dragon Lady have anything to do with the sword?" Jessa said picking herself up off the floor, though she remained standing.

"As the legend goes lass, de sword is only able to be wielded by a chosen mortal and is also said to be able to pierce the hide of the Dragon Lady." He stood and dumped the cut up taters into the pot, added a mixture of spices and herbs and stirred the brew. "But a lass like yerself should not go asking around about such things...it would bring an unbalance to the _Pearl._"

Jessa looked confused but nodded "Aye sir, I wont do such a thing, you have my word as an honest sailor." Thomas merely chuckled and watched the child head for the deck. Such a lovely lass she was. She would make a fine sailor, and perhaps one day a fine young gentleman a lovely wife. The girl wasn't ment for the life of pirating and the consequences it reaped, hopefully she would see that before something happened.

Jessa hung from the rigging that afternoon contemplating what Ol' Thomas had told her. From what she could tell there was still an unfinished tale and she was curious, but she remembered his warning and soon forgot the urge of inquiring. She took her bottle from her belt and drank some more of her water, it was a bright day and the sun beat down unkindly.

Jessa made her way to the steps up to the foredeck and sat in the shadows that they cast below. She gingerly touched the silver chain around her neck and pulled out her locket. She traced her finger over it's soft surface and turned her thoughts to the soft melodious tune the gears of the music box produced.

She sighed and returned it to its place under her shirt and stood up pulling her spyglass from her belt and walking to the railing. She focused it on the horizon and swept across the ocean, taking in the calming effect that the swirling blue gave, but it was interrupted by a burst of green and brown. And that could only be one thing.

"Land Ho!!"

_AN: Ow! I smell some insight to future chps!! Okay for all who are dying to know chp 7 is going to be called "Enert Davy Jones". So R&R please. _


	6. Unknown Reasons

_AN: **GAH!!!!**_ _This was the **HARDEST** chapter to write. I had to cut it short so the beggining of the next chp may be confusing but it will be explianed by Jacks POV. So I hope you enjoy this and Thanks to all who review this story. Thanks Emo-Authoress for reading this._

Chapter Six: Unknown Reasons

Jack was sulking in his chair, he had been this way since he had abandoned Jessa in the galley that morning. He couldn't shake the cold from is little encounter with Bootstrap last night._"Times run out Jack" _pulsed through his mind making it throb with pain. It had been thirteen years since Jack had spoke, heard or saw _The Flying Dutchman _and it's unusual captain.

His head lulled to one side, sleep trying to consume his aching head but a voice pierced the calming silence, "Land Ho!!"

Jack jumped from his seat and dashed out of the cabin and onto the sun covered deck. He saw Jessa standing at the starboard rail looking through her spyglass, which was fixed on a lump of green and brown on the horizon.

"Aye tis be land," Gibbs said coming to stand beside Jack.

Jack stood there slightly bouncing up and down, they had made it! Land, oh glorious land! Jack couldn't wait to set foot on solid ground and hopefully he wouldn't be found by Jones.

Jessa turned from the rail and returned the spyglass to her belt "Good afternoon Cap'n, seems like ye decided to join us today." She said smiling and a bit of pirate slang entering her vocabulary.

Jack smiled "Oi Mister Gibbs!"

"Aye Sir?"

"It seems as if our little bird be getting the hang o' talkin' pirate," He said this wrapping his arm around his daughters shoulders and smiling at her. She returned the gesture and smiled at her father.

Gibbs walked off smiling, those two looked so much alike! If Jessa had longer hair and a piece of cloth around her head she would be the female version of her father.

"So luv," Jack said turning to face the rail agian and keeping hold on his daughter. "What say you to telling me the estimated time of arrival on that there island?" He lowered his voice in a secretive whisper, "because I hear tell that ye're spyglass is no ordinary spyglass." Jessa smiled and replied in the same tone, "I hear tell that your compass is no ordinary compass." She raised her right eyebrow to further indicate her point.

Jack chuckled and parted their embrace, "Ye hear true Jessa, but question is are you going to tell me when we are going to get there or not?" His face became stern but his eyes were gleaming.

Jessa rolled her head from side to side looking at the front of her spyglass. This was a unique spyglass, it had been a going away gift from her mother. It was able to see 10 leagues away and it had a way of telling the estimated time of arrival. "Oh about eight more hours Jack." She said in a decisive tone.

"You're a diamond luv," and Jack walked back to his cabin walking calmly.

Jessa watched her father go with a smile on her face, to her, her father had a certain charm to him. From his wobbly gate to his dreadlock hair. Though she couldn't help but wonder what life would be like if her parents were actually married and they all lived together.

_"That can't happen Jessa," _she told herself. _"Jack is meant for the pirate life and mother is meant for life on land. They could never give up their lives." _

But a contradicting voice spoke up, _"But what about you? Shouldn't they think about whats good for you?" _

Jessa shook her head, _"No. I want them to be happy. I would do anything to make them happy." _

"Well hopefully it aint your funeral they're going to be attending, just because you wanted them happy."

Jessa felt confused, _"Meaning?" _she asked the voice critically.

_"Meaning that the thing that would make them happy would be you staying alive. Don't do anything stupid for them basically."_

Jessa simply shrugged at turned to different thoughts. She climbed back to the crows nest to get some sleep, her locket creating a soothing lullaby as she drifted into dreams.

When Jessa woke up the sun was setting and the crew was working on securing the _Pearl_ to the beach. The beach! Jessa looked around taking in her surroundings, they were in fact on dry land. The ship had been literally beached! The tide was low and the crew was busy hammering stakes deep into the sand and tying lines to keep the ship in place.

Once she was on dry land she went to find Jack, when she didn't find Jack she went to find Gibbs. She succeeded in finding him, he was giving orders and talking with Marty.

"Mister Gibbs, do ye know were Jack is?"

He smiled and shook his head, "Fraid not lass"

The teen sighed in exasperation, "Do ye have any inclination as to his were-abouts Mister Gibbs?" She asked in an irritable tone.

The first mate just shrugged "Nigh I don't lass, but not four hours ago did he go into the trees to take care of some personal business if ye know what I mean." Gibbs chuckled and returned to shouting orders

"AND IT TAKES FOUR BLOODY HOURS?!"

Gibbs looked at her like she was insane, "Lass if it makes ye feel any better I'll send out some of thee crew to search for 'im. But Jack be no fool, he's probably taking a nap." He walked past her, patting her shoulder in a comforting way and headed off to tell Leech and five other crewmen to go search for the Captain.

Jessa sighed in a bored manner and decided on taking a stroll down the beach.

When the sun had set and the moon was up Jessa returned to the mooring site. It was quite... to quite for her taste. She climbed up one of the ropes and landed with a soft thud.

"Cap'n Jack...Mister Gibbs?" She shouted. Her voice rang up and down the deck of the _Pearl_.

A fog had rolled in and Jessa was unable to see more than a few feet in front of herself. "Marty... Mister Cottons Parrot? Hello!!"

Jessa searched the whole ship from stem to stern and found not a single member of the crew.

"They all must have gotten lost taking care of their personal business." She said annoyed and rubbing her temples. She checked her pistols and touched her cutlass to make sure it was still there, she then grabbed a lantern and slid down the rope.

.Jessa made her way into the tree's and undergrowth, all the while urging herself to turn around andgo back to the ship. But she kept going, and after a few hours when the sun was beginning to rise did she stop to rest.

"Were could they be?" She asked herself as she leaned against a tree. "They probably are back at the _Pearl_ wondering were I am now."

She got up from the tree to head back to the ship. She had kept a good sense of direction so she would be able to get back safely.

After ten minutes something caught her eye, it was a familiar looking leather canteen, and it was hanging on a branch. She picked it up and opened the lid, she reeled back at the all to familiar smell of rum.

"Mister Gibbs?"

She felt a searing pain jolt up her spine to her head and she passed out cold

_AN: Stinky ending I know but please Read and Review. I will be working on the next chapter shortly. The one every one is waiting for. OO Am I right? or am I wrong?o.O_


	7. Enter Davy Jones

_AN: Yes I have finally done it . I have written Davy Jones as well as more beloved Bootsy aka Bootstrap. Let me know on how I did Davy. And I even added some of the crewboys in depth for you other fans. Like say Clanker? 'giggles' Wellp next chap will be little Sparra's POV enjoy ._

Chapter Seven: Enter Davy Jones

On white capped waves and moon lit swells a small boat bobbed helpless in the vast Caribbean Sea. Dark clouds dotted the night sky and told of a storm approaching to the Keeper of the Sea's.

Fog had rolled in heavily that night on the ocean and Bootstrap Bill was preparing the _Flying Dutchman_ for the oncoming storm. He was at the bow rolling up some lines when he saw a raven. "Thats odd. What is one o' those doin' out 'ere?" Clanker sidled up to him while adding some rusted swords to a barrel by the railing "Not a clue Bootstrap but I do know that it's a bad omen." he shook his head chuckling "Poor unfortunate souls who get caught up in this storm aye?" Bill nodded but didn't reply, he had a feeling in his gut that something bad would happen...something that would change all their lives for a very long time.

Jessa awoke to the sound of waves crashing and her feeling like she was being tossed around like a piece of drift wood. She tried sitting up but found that difficult with the constant movement and, she realized she was bound with crude rope and stuck inside a old fishing net. She managed to sit up and screamed like a banshee when she saw what a mess she was in.

She was in a crude, very, very small boat that barely held her and its brim was just inches from the water line. But that wasn't the worst of it. Not even close, what sent fear into Jessa right down to her very core was the fact she was in this pathetic craft in the middle of the worst storm she had ever seen.

Jessa struggled with her bonds frantically, trying to free herself. When she had managed to wiggle out of the bonds around her hands a huge wave crashed down on top of her. It sent her reeling in the dark grey, hungry sea... still in the fishnet.

It was Hadras who first spotted the little boat capsize and disappear into the deep with some one in it. "OI Dar be some 'un out there !" he hollered. Some of the _Dutchman's _crew ran to the side, Bill was one of them. His keen eyesight caught sight of some one struggling in the waves and looked as if bound by something. He looked closer and panicked. How the blazes was Jack's daughter out here in the middle of the ocean in this cursed storm?! With out a thought of the consequences he dived into the swelling sea and swam hard for the girl.

Jessa was fighting the urge to breath as she was tossed in the deep abyss of this stormy sea. She couldn't find which way was up or down, right or left. She began to panic, grabbing and yanking on the net that constricted her to move properly. Her last bit of air escaped her mouth and she drifted off into darkness, but in her semi-conscious state she felt a strong pair of arms grab onto her and drag her up to the surface.

Once both emerged from the sea's depths both inhaled loudly, Jessa clutched onto who ever it was that had saved her, grateful to live another minute. Bootstrap felt bad of having to bring this girl on the _Dutchman_ but he would have felt worse if he had simply let her drown. Clanker dashed to the side were his friend was floating by and threw him a rope, which Bootstrap grabbed onto. The crew members that had been standing by all grabbed onto the rope and began to haul Bootstrap and the person in his arms up the side of the ship. When Bill placed his feet on the deck Jimmylegs, the _Dutchman's_ Bo'sun, threw what...who ever it was in the net out of his arms and hauled Bill by the collar to the mast. Jimmylegs was about to bring down his whip when a _thunk_ and a _thud_ resounded throughout the ships whole.

**_"Whot's goin' un' here-ah?!"_** Shouted the feared Captain of the _Flying Dutchman _as he stepped up on deck.

The startled crew moved out of Davy Jones' way leading to the mast, angry Bo'sun and the accused Bill Turner. Jimmylegs glared and pointed at Bootstrap "He tried jumpin' ship Cap'n. Only came back cause he couldn't handle the swells." he grinded out.

Jones' tentacles had already been writhing when he had stepped out of his cabin, but now they had tied themselves in knots, some were even yanking at the knots trying to get them out. He turned his cold blue eyes on Bill "Is this-ah true Mr. Turna?" he said snorting.

Bootstrap shook his head and bowed his head in respect to his captain, Jones knitted his brows together and lit his pipe "Then whot's ye're version of tings Swab?" he said in an unpleasant tone. Bootstrap swallowed and swatted Hadras' hand away, he walked past his crewmembers and captain, heading for the small rise in the _Dutchman's_ deck. Jones' followed none too far behind but the crew stayed put, his eyes widened in surprise and hatred when Bill turned the person on it's back and revealed a young girl tied in a fish net.

"I saw the lass out in the storm Captain. She would have surely died if I hadn't saved her." Bill explained, but he felt horrible now that she was on here. Jones was sure to, at best kill her, or at worst pressgang the girl.

Just when one of the two men was about to say something, she stirred gasping for breath and then starring wide eyed up Davy Jones.

_AN: Read and Review as always. the more the merrier and the sooner I start writting again._


	8. PressGanged

_AN: Sorry this short **important** chapter took so long to write. I've had college work keep coming in and coming in. I finally sat down and did this. And Im sorry its SHORT (cries) I hope this is worth it though. Enjoy_

Chapter Eight: Press-ganged

The creature... or man, that stood before her was the strangest thing she had ever seen. He was about 6 foot and maybe 2 inches tall, he wore normal sea captain's attire except there were barnacles and other sea life attached to it. His left leg and right arm had been replaced by crab appendages and his face was that of a octopus, he had a wreathing beard of tentacles.

She swallowed, neither said anything. Both just stared into the other's eyes. His were an amazing bright Caribbean aqua color and they bore deep into the depths of her flat brown eyes. She knew this man held some kind of authority and it frightened her.

Whoever he was had a nasty grin plastered on his face when she looked up at him.

"Got a name lass-uh?" He asked making a popping sound with his lips.

She didn't know why she did not answer the question. Perhaps it was because she was paralyzed by cold and fright or maybe because he reminded her of someone her mother had warned her of. All she knew was that she didn't even make a sound.

His face twisted in rage and she was suddenly pinned to the mast a good four feet off the ground and something hard pinning her to it staring into a raging sea's eyes.

"Wot's yer name?"

When Jessa didn't answer a second time he squeezed her throat harder.

"Jes…sa… my name… is Jessa." She managed to say while holding onto his claw trying to break free.

"Do ye have a last name-uh?" He asked bring his face close to hers.

There was something about this man that she didn't like, it wasn't the fact he looked like part of the sea and had a ship and crew to match… it was just that her instincts said not to tell.

"I don't have a last name…" she said taking in as much air as she could "I… Im an orphan…"

Still standing were he had been left Bootsrap's face paled beyond its already dead color. Jessa? No that couldn't be… she couldn't be Jack's daughter.

Jones looked at her skeptically tightening his grip on her throat and leaned in closer to her face. Boring his eyes into hers "I don't believe ye welp…"

Her heart stopped beating and her eyes went wide. She tried to back away from his piercing gaze but with the mast behind her it was impossible.

"And I'll be havin quite along time to figure out yer lies." He said in a low deathly calm voice.

"H… how?" she breathed

Jones chuckled darkly bring his face only an inch from hers. With out saying anything he released her from the mast and let her fall, but caught her by the right arm with his good hand and squeezed.

Jessa yelped in pain and squirmed in his tight grip. Her whole arm felt like it was on fire and freezing at the same time, and the pain was unimaginable! Jones released her and she fell onto the deck grabbing her arm and trying to pry away the pain that lingered. Tears slipped down her cheeks even though she tried to bite them back.

"Wh... what the bloody heck did you do to me!?" she yelled looking at the black ink mark just before her shoulder. The skin around it were his hand had laid was red like a burn mark and turning purple.

Jones bent down to her level and stared her in the eyes "Welcome aboard the _Flying Dutchman _lass... yer gonna be on here for a good long time-uh!" he backed up and started laughing as he walked to his cabin. The crew echoed the cruel jibe, and before he slammed his cabin door he yelled back "BRIG!"

Jimmylegs grabbed her by the arms... making sure he grasped her mark tightly and dragged her down to the dark depths of the ships hold and threw her in a cell. Locking it shut and cackling as he disappeared back up deck.

Jessa curled up into a corner and bid herself to not cry. But cry she did. She pulled out her locket and wound it tight letting her tears and its song carry her into a pain filled sleep.


	9. Bosun vs Swab

**AN: Hey readers. sorry it took so long to get this chp written and posted. I hope its longer than the past ones and that it was worth the wait. And thanks to all who have reviewed and beared with me till this was finished. I love you guys **

Chapter Nine: Bosun vs. Swab

It was the next morning and the only thing the _Flying Dutchman's_ bosun could think about was the dark skinned girl in the bowls of the ship. Jimmylegs wasn't ashamed to admit that it had been decades since he had seen a woman let alone touch one. He would go back in his memory and feel the soft and tender touch of a woman and having such pleasures of the wenches in Tortuga and Singapore but those thoughts never lasted and he would be damned if something stood in his way now.

_"She will be mine." _he thought to himself and a malicious grin spread across his sharp features

The reminder of the long absence caused the normally moody bosun to become as unpredictable as a caged tiger. Which meant that he had his whip ready to go and was using it on any of the crewmembers for any reason... excluding Jones and the first mate Maccus.

His latest victim was the conch shell headed Cantonese deck hand named Hadras. It wasn't that the man wasn't doing anything or doing something he was not suppose to but just the fact that he was chatting away like there was no tomorrow, and to no one particular. But Jimmylegs heard everything that the man said and it annoyed him greatly.

So without warning the bosun turned around and hit the base of the mans head with the butt of his whip handle and resulting in the disembodied head to go spinning into the air with a shriek of "**ANIEDO!!!"** as it disappeared into the darkness of the hold.

Down in the _Dutchman's_ hold it is dampened by the sea water, smells of the sea life that occupies it and is lit by the eerie lantern bearers that morphed into the hull over their long sentence. The head of the dismembered deck hand fell, rolled and spun down steps, past barrels and crates encrusted in sea life till it stopped by slamming into the hull. From Hadras' resting place he could hear the low murmur of hushed voices.

If one peered into the inky blackness of the hold three figures could be seen hunched overa crate with a feeble candle flickering in the dark.

"So what are we gonna do bout the lil lass down below?" came the gruff voice of Clanker.

"This is the first time Cap'n ever let a female **on** the _Dutchman_..." started the ships coxswain Koleniko but was cut off by Clanker

"Let alone pressgang a girl onto this ship, then throw her in the brig. Normally he kills anything female. Never lets us have any fun." the deck hand grumbled

"Don't talk like that." came the third figures worn voice. "Tis not how you speak of a girl."

Clanker tipped his hat over his face to hide his shame. The curse of their debt had never allowed such contact between man and woman, thats why the fact the young girl in the brig being on the _Dutchman _was such a big deal.

"Well its completely out o' the Captain's normal way o' things." Koleniko put in.

"Aye" replied Bootstrap. "This is quite strange coming frem Jones."

"It just ain't right, says I." Clanker said setting his firm fist on the table.

"Well I think it's a grand thing havin such a purty thing on board" Hadras piped up after listening to the dull conversation.

But no one even seemed to acknowledge him until his head was sitting in Clanker's lap and all the men starring at the bosun with slightly startled expressions.

"So ye slackers are debating over something that already belongs ta me?" he hissed "Well if any of yew men go near that cell ye'r gonna wish ye had leather for hide when Im done with you."

The men sat there with pained expression, none moving a muscle, that was until Bootstrap stood up and faced Jimmylegs.

"Whats gonna keep any o' us men frem doin what yer accusin' us o' doin?" he asked in a stone hard tone.

The bosun clenched his fists and barred his sharp fangs. He hadn't expected anyone to stand up to him, well Maccus maybe but the swab? He must of been going insane. Soon the coxswain and deck hand left the hold with a large conch shelled hermit crab scuttling after them, all in a frenzy to get out of the room with the two sparring men that faced each other.

As if on cue both men pulled out old sea encrusted mugs and sat down at the crate and slamming them down on the surface. It was settled. They would play for the first amount of time with the girl.

The bosun wanting her for his personal pleasure, the swab wishing to offer her friendship, protection and knowledge.

Jack Sparrow stood at the helm of the_ Black Pearl_ with compass in hand. It kept spinning in all directions, though this time the Captain knew what he wanted most. His child. Looking back on the past 48 hours Jack recalled the events leading up to Jessa's eventual death.

The day the _Pearl_ landed on Isla Pelegostas he'd gone out into the woods to relieve himself but had quickly discovered that there were more than just pirates on the island. The natives seemed kindly enough for they quickly declared Jack as their new chief and decided to throw a feast for him. After hunting down his crew for the cookout, with them as the main course, Jack was relieved that Jessa had not been among them. But the next morning when he awoke they came back hauling a young cocoa skin colored girl tied to a pole like a slain deer!

He'd begun trying to convince them that she was a nymph of the woods and that she should be let go or the god inside would be furious. But did they believe him? Not at all. They told him that the girl, his Jessa, was a sea nymph! A child of Calypso, so she was was destined for the Sea only. So they bound her wrists and ankles, tied her in a net and set her adrift in small boat while the ocean was preparing for the biggest storm Jack had ever seen! So to Jack it was plain to see his daughter was... dead.

Jessa's eyes fluttered open yet she couldn't tell if she was awake ore still asleep in the deep bowls of the _Dutchman's_ brig. She stretched herself out and whinced. She remembered curling herself up into a tight ball and she must of kept in that form the whole time she slept, and now she was paying the price. After a few minutes of looking around the area and adjusting her eyes to see fairly well Jessa stood up and began going around the small cell.

As she began her fifth circuit she sneezed. 'Odd' she thought. She didnt think the fishy dampness of the brig would cause her to react in such a way. The only things that ever made her sneeze was her mothers incense and the smoke it created. Jessa breathed in deeply and began coughing and trying to get rid of the putrid smell of... pipe tobacco?

Her unspoken question was soon answered by the movement of a darker shadow and a hallow 'thunk' every other heartbeat. Now she could feel the pipe smoke and almost see the blue tinge as the _Dutchman's _Captain came up to the cell door.

Neither the Captain or Jessa moved or spoke, Jessa figured he was down here to evaluate her for what her ship duties should be. One that would bring the most physical strain on her. So she moved to the farthest corner of the cell, not knowing that even in the dark Jones could see her as if it was daylight.

But for Davy Jones the only reason he was down in the brig, at her cell was because he was interested in her. He wanted answers to why she seemed familiar in more than one way. He figured the answer was in her facial features, he noticed her sharp angular chin and nose. The image of a infamous toothy grin flashed through his mind, he could see it on the girls face easily.

"So... ye lied." he said matter of factly while letting out a puff of smoke in her direction.

Jones smiled satisfactorily when the girls head snapped up in his direction, her expression was full of fear.

"I... I don't know what your talking about." she said quitely.

Jones smirked, it was obvious she hadn't inherited her fathers false tongue. He watched her squirm under his stare. Even though she couldn't truly see him he knew she could feel him staring at her intently, and it was obvious she wasn't going to be saying anything more on the topic.

"Did ye inherit yer mother's stubborn streak? Or was that yer pirate father's other gift to you?"

As the seconds passed by Jessa's fear grew. Did he know Jack was her father? If so... how had he found that out? She knew she hadn't said anything about it, in fact she'd declared herself as an orphan.

"Answer me!" Jones shouted.

Though she couldn't see the fuming captain, Jessa went to the cell door and glared at him intently

"Sir my stubborn streak is my own, it does not belong to either of my dead parents." she said defensively

"Is that so... well if ye ask me Miss Sparrow, I believe yer a pack o' lies"


	10. Wheel's Start Turning

_AN: Ugh!! is resurected from the dead I am so sorry about the horrible wait for this chapter... I have been so horribly busy with algebra, life and the crazy things it has in store for myself. I hope to work on this a bit more cause I really miss writing it and I have such great idea's for it. I hope this was worth the wait and my deepest apologies. _

_Irish Pirate Queen_

_Disclaimer: I do not own POTC, disney does. lucky them XP I own Jessa Sparrow and anything that is not in the films_

Chapter 10: The Wheels Start Turning

Back in the Dutchman's hold a hallow thud echoed in the darkness as two earthen wear mugs slammed down on the rotten wood crate.

"Two ones." The slick voice of the Bo 'sun slid through the damp air of the hold as he looked at his opponent.

"Three twos" was Bootstrap Bill's instant reply.

The two men were down to the final round in their dice game. Jimmyleg's was at three dice, while Bootstrap was on his final dice. At the beginning of the game Bootstrap had suspected Legs to succeed, but there's always the small glimmer of hope that had shined, but now it had been extinguished and fast. The Dutchman's Bo 'sun was the number one dice player next to the captain.

Jimmyleg's peered under his mugs rim and smirked "Ye know what's a real shame Bootstrap?" he hissed with a nasty sneer on his face. "Its that I don't have a single three in my hand." He lifted his mug to reveal two ones and a four.

Bootstrap's demeanor went from the usual downcast melancholy to complete depression.

"Twas a noble attempt Turner but lets face it… nobility is left to the noble hearted. Nobility doesn't blend with pirates." With that said the Bo 'sun left the hold.

"H…how do you know my name?" Jessa asked stumbling over her words as she backed away from the door and the captain. "I never said anything to suggest that my father was Jack Sparrow."

Jones' mouth curled up into a cruel smirk as he began to pace in front of her cell slowly. "Ye said you were an orphan… I have never heard of a orphan without a last name, if they didn't have a parental surname then they make one for themselves." He chuckled darkly as he watched the girls face turn more frightened by the second. "Ye see child… with out yer last name ye have no identity."

He looked at the young girl sternly, locking her eyes with his "Yer in luck though Miss Sparra', be glad I am a patient man." Captain Jones' turned and walked away from the cell and the girl, heading up to the main deck.

As the sun set in the Caribbean the Black Pearl was moored off shore of the island of Cuba. After escaping the cannibals on Isle Pelegostos Jack had an interesting conversation with William Turner involving his compass, Miss Swann who was Williams fiancé behind bars, and the key. Of course both men wanted something, which Jack was experienced in manipulating a situation. He gave the young man the sail cloth with the drawing and told him it would help his beloved fiance from her dark fate, for once he gave the key to Jack he'd give him the compass. But why Will needed the compass to get Miss Swann out of prison was something the young man wouldn't expound upon and Jack wanted to know, but he left it alone.

On the trip up the Pantano River Jack sat at the bow of the long boat, his mind going back to the last few hours he'd spent with his daughter. The thought of her being dead made the Captain extremely sad, but in his heart he couldn't help but feel that she was still was alive. He could only hope, and he did, he hoped that Jessa was safe more than anything he'd ever really wanted. Maybe that was why his compass was acting strange, perhaps his hearts desire wasn't a tangible thing, but more of a feeling. Though the feeling he felt at that moment was dread... great and terrible dread. The river that he and his men were traveling up just so happened to be the very same river that Jessa had spent the past 16 years living on along with her mother, Tia Dalma.

Jack knew that Tia would wonder were the girl was, and even if he made up some clever little lie she would see right past it. And the woman was known to get quite a temper when she got angry. Though Jack wondered if the Jamaican woman would make much of a reaction to the news of Jessa possibly being dead. But then there was always that possibility of her knowing if she was alive and were she was. He'd have to talk to her in private away from the others.

Jack was jostled out of his thoughts as Gibbs steered the long boat up next to the crude dock in front of the witch woman's shack. He swallowed down the small trace of fear in him at the site of the structure and stepped out of the long boat.

"No worries mates. Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable we are..." he stopped there but continued in his thoughts _'Well before the loss of our child'_.

"I'll watch yer' back Cap'n." Gibbs said coming up behind him.

"Its me front Im worried about mate. Watch the boat." he instructed the man after Gibbs, which was Will. Will passed the instructions on to a bald headed man with yellow teeth and the instructions were finally carried out when they reached the mute sailor Mr. Cotton, who's parrot chose to abandon for its curiosity of the current events.

Jack went up to the wooden door, it looked even more ancient than the last time he'd stepped foot in the swamp, and pushed it in slowly and cautiously peered in to the candle lit shack. About half way into the comfortably sized shack sat a dark wood table and stools. On the table was an array of items, items like rings, bones and old crab claw's scattered across the surface.

"Jack Sparrow!" said a pleasant accented voice which came from the grand dark wood ladder back chair behind the table.

Sitting in the chair was a petite chocolate skinned woman, even though she sat in the large chair the air of wisdom and power of the obeah woman, was not diminished. Every detail, down to the last drop of ink in her strange facial marks, of Tia Dalma's self proved she had a mysterious strength about her, a presence that deserved respect, and a woman who was not to be taken lightly. The woman had a queer appearance, beneath her eyes and on her chin were three dots of black ink, her coarse hair was braided into small strands and tied loosely behind her head. And her attire was quite elegant for were she lived, it looked as if at one point it had been an noble English woman's gown, but now after years of wear and adjustment. It was no wonder rogue men like Jack were drawn to this woman and the place in which she dwelt, an exotic experience most called it.

Jack stepped through the door, returning her welcoming smile. "Tia Dalma!" he said in a delighted tone.

The woman stood from her chair, one arm spread in greeting while the other held her voluminous skirts "Aye! I always knew de wind was goin' te blow you back to me one day..."

Tia stopped mid-sentence when she caught sight of the young man with dark brown hair and matching eyes. My he was a handful of eye candy to Tia for she was simply use to sea haggard men that normally came for medicines and help. Tia Dalma looked him in the eyes and saw in the young man's mind, his name.

"You... you have a touch of destiny about you... William Turner." she said slowly, drawing out the vowels in his name.

Will looked at the woman in shock, it was clearly readable on his face. 'How does she know my name?' he thought a bit hesitant about this whole plan of Jack's. "You know me?" he asked

She walked up to him, a bit to close for Will's comfort and smiled up at him in a seductive manner "Do... you want to know me?" she asked, there was hinting in her tone but yet not enough for anyone in the room to be sure of what she entirely meant... that was all excluding Jack .

"There'll be no knowing here!!" he said coming up to them and placing his hands on her shoulders and moving Tia away from his young friend. "We need help and we are not leaving till we have it." he said with a nod, then bent to her ear and said in a hushed tone "I thought I knew you!?"

"Not so well as I had hoped..." she said with disappointment in her voice "Come." Tia said sitting down in her chair and leaning on her right side in a relaxed position in her chair.

Jack ushered Will to sit down in the chair across from her while he stood to the side and behind him, looking at the items in the jars. The remaining crewmen ducked, stared and avoided the hanging jars, the one with the wooden eyeball stared at a particular jar of eyeballs uneasily.

"What service can I do you? Hmmm?" she asked in a contemplative tone. "You know I demand payment Jack Sparrow." she said suddenly a bit harsh, making the men jump at the sudden change.

Jack smiled triumphantly and took the wooden cage that Gibbs had handed him. Inside was the figure of a monkey huddled up to one side, glaring at anyone he could lay eyes on. The 'Pearl's Captain pulled out his pistol and shot Jack... the monkey.

"Look an undead monkey. Top that." he says handing the cage to Tia Dalma, the animal inside chattering unhappily. The woman released the lock on the cage and Jack scampered out of the cage.

The crew looked apprehensive "You've no idea how long it took us to catch that." Exclaimed Jack's... Captain Jack's first mate.

Tia shrugged and sat back down "The payment is fear... what is it you want Witty Jack?"

"We're looking for this...and what it goes to." said Will taking a piece of sail cloth from his coat pocket and unfolding it on the table. Revealing it to be the same piece of cloth Jack had recovered from the prison a few weeks back.

Tia looked at the cloth, stunned for a brief second, she replaced that expression with a frustrated one. "De compass you battered from me. It cannot lead you to dis?" she said briskly looking at Jack.

"Maybe...why?" The man asked with an attempt of trying to sound like he didn't know what she was talking about in the slightest bit.

Tia began to chuckle, a gleeful smirk spreading across her lips "Ayeee... Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants! Or.. Do know, but 'ard loathe to claim it as your own aye Jack Sparrow?" she said tilting her head up as if to look down at him, she then changed her mood and directed her gaze to the other men and Will "Your key go to a chest, and what lay inside the chest you seek, don't it?"

"But...what... is in the chest?" Gibbs said speaking up so he could be heard. Pintel, the bald strange man with horrid yellow teeth chose now to put in his two cents worth. "Gold! Jewels?" he said excitedly "Unclaimed properties of a valuable nature?" Ragetti, the man with the wooden eye, nudged in as well "Nothing...bad... I hope." he says looking at the jar of eyeballs once more.

"You know of Davy Jones..." she said as a statement of fact, she knew that each man there knew of the fearsome captain, or at least had heard something about him. "A great man of de sea... a great sailor. Until he ran afoul of dat which vex all men." she said running a finger across her cheek.

"And what vexes all men?" William asked naively, leaning forward, entranced by her tale.

The older woman smirked and bit her finger lightly, eyeing young Will a bit hungrily "What indeed."

"Oh...the sea?" offered Gibbs

"Sums!" proclaimed Pintel

"The dichotomy of good and evil..." Ragetti said a bit unsure of his answer.

Jack shook his head and scowled, he called those buffoons his crew? "A woman!" he said turning to examine some jewels and a hat with a large dark feather.

"A wo-man... he fell in love" Tia said giddily as she repeated Jack's words.

"No, no... I heard it was the sea he fell in love with." Gibbs said with a nod of his head.

"Same story...different version." she said waving her hand in a dismissing manner. "But all are true!" she said with a sharp nod "See... it was a woman, as changing and harsh, and untamable as the sea." she began shaking her head "Him never stop loving her... but the pain it caus 'im was to much to live wit'... but not enough to cause him to die."

"What...exactly did he put in this chest?" Will asked, sounding like he didn't really want the answer.

Tia leaned forward, laying her hand over her heart and said delicately "Him heart."

"Literally or Figuratively?" The wooden eyed man asked with an uneasy look on his grimy face.

"The man couldn't 'literally' put his heart in a chest!" Pintel said rubbing his chest looking at the two men who stood next to him, he turned and looked at the bayou queen with a raised brow "Could he?" he asked a bit freaked.

"It was not wort' feeling what...small fleeting joy life brings." she said looking at all the men intently "And so... he carved out him heart, lock it away in a chest, and hide de chest from de world. De keys... he keep wid him at all times."

Will had been very absorbed in the woman's words, and when she finished he simply sat there thinking them over. Her last words hitting him hard in the face, as if he'd been punched... so to speak.

"You knew this!" He exclaimed standing up and facing Jack, a challenging look in his eyes.

"I did not!" Jack said sounding wounded, as if he couldn't figure out why will was so unhappy with him and would accuse him of such a thing. "I didn't know where the key was. But now we do." he said with a raise of his finger and shaking it triumphantly in the air. "So all that left to do is climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass, hey!" he said gleefully heading for the door at an abnormal speed for the crazed captain.

"Let me see your hand!" came the demanding words of Tia Dalma.

Jack flinched and looked at her stubbornly, he finally gave her his right hand, when she untied it the pulsing ink of the black spot was revealed.

_AN: Also I hope my multi events helped to make the chapters longer... I am really struggling on making them longer so I hope this helped._


End file.
